Perfect Man
by Lili789
Summary: When asked what their perfect man would be the Slayer girls tell very different answers...
1. Chapter 1

Well I decided to write this after thinking about what each girl would say if they were asked to describe their perfect man and it became this...the song is original...and enjoy!

The Slayers were sitting around a weak campfire on a break from saving the world and all that junk. Gourry and Zel had gone to fetch more fire wood so they wouldn't freeze to death during the winter night. So only Lina, Amelia, and Filia remained close to the fire. Lina was ranting about how women can get fire wood also,

"I mean why couldn't we go!" Lina yelled pacing the length of the campsite, Amelia was looking nervous after all the guys had been gone an awful long time, and Filia was calmly drinking tea. Amelia suddenly spoke up,

"Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry and Mr. Zelgadis said it wasn't safe so we should stay in case something happened." As she said this she was looking toward the woods that was surrounding them.

"It's to dangerous...HA! I have taken down to many foes to count and now they want me to give up! I tell you they have got another thing coming!" Lina shouted, "Now what the heck does Gourry think he is? Huh! He waltz into my life and takes over. I can't believe it! Stupid yet lovable Gourry." The soceress ranted on not noticing he obvious remarks of affection toward Gourry. Somewhere in the woods Gourry sneezed. Filia looked up from her tea obviously noticing Lina's slip ups about Gourry but going about them in a sneaky matter.

" Lina, what kind of man do you like?" Filia asked resuming to sipping tea.

"Me?" Lina asked staring at Filia like she was deranged. Amelia was also taken aback but leaned in.

"Yes you." Filia answered.

"Um...well I guess..." Music starts playing.

Lina: Hey who did that!?

Me: Ummm...(at a piano) hehe...

Lina: What?!

Me: Just go along with it...

Lina: Okkkkk...

(Music plays as Lina starts to sing)

Lina

I want a man

to stand for himself

I want a man

who can tell me when I'm wrong

I want a man

who can help me

in ways I can't help myself

and I want a man

who can see my faults

I'm not perfect

that I understand

but with him

it doesn't matter

I'm a mess

I know

but in his eyes

I'm clean and hopeful

In his heart

I'm the only one

I need a man

who will love me

I need a man

who will ignore my faults

I need a man

who helps me when it matters

and I need a man

who will be my best friend

(music softly overlaps with dialouge)

Filia: Sounds like you've got someone in mind already. Like Gourry perhaps?

Lina: (blush) What makes you say that?

Amelia: Well, you were talking an awful lot about him Ms. Lina...

Filia: And what about you Amelia what your sort of guy?

Next chapter: We hear about Amelia's dream guy

Thanks for reading and tune in for more!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter! Whoohoo! Well as usual I do not own Slayers at all, but with a new scheme that I've cooked up I might be able to change that. Anyway Enjoy and Review

Amelia looked up in shock and blushed. Lina got a smug look on her face,

"Yeah Amelia, what's your sort of guy hummmm." Amelia stuttered for a couple seconds and took a deep breath and said,

"I don't really have a type." Amelia smiled while Filia and Lina stood dumbfounded and Lina started to yell,

"If I have a type you have to have a type! Come on Amelia we won't laugh...much" She whispered the end part and Amelia being Amelia was totally oblivious and agreed reluctantly.

(Music starts up again)

Lina: (Grumbling)Why do we have to sing...

Amelia:(doing a couple of breathing excersices and starts singing)

I want a man

who protects me

and I want a man

who nows what he wants

I want a guy

who knows me

more then I could hope to know him

I want a man

who is smart but not conceited

and I need a man who can find me

I know I'm annoying

but that won't matter to him

I know I'm imtimidating

but he won't mind

I want a strong but silent type

I want a man who cares

(music comes to a stop)

Lina and Filia are in Awe of Amelia's great singing voice. Filia was the first to recover from the awe and said,

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were describing a certain Chimera..." Filia took a sip of her tea as Amelia blushed and stuttered some more hoping to prove Filia's theory wrong,

"Not Mr.Zelgadis I mean just because he's...smart...kind...brave...not at all conceited...caring...strong...silent..." She listed off all most all of the things in her song as she rabbled on. Filia and Lina smirked an decided to stop bothering the poor girl and more then she had already been bothered and yet Amelia kept on rabbling.

"Filia...you have been shamefully skipped and I think it's good if we include everyone so what's your type..." Lina smirked as devil horns formed on her head.

It was a little short but once I get to the guys and the confessions we will have way longer chapters...trust me...Review!


End file.
